


the one where thor tries to give bruce chips in a library

by familyheathen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crush, Cursed, F/M, Library AU, Not Beta Read, Other, Someone take my computer away, Trans Thor, accidental misgendering, bruce banner has a crush, i promise this is not a crackfic, okay it's kind of a crackfic, short fic, thor is trans and its canon, thor the queen of asgard, trans girl thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familyheathen/pseuds/familyheathen
Summary: Thor doesn't know how to handle herself on Midgard. Bruce Banner is a librarian in the god-forsaken library Thor finds herself in. And, Thor has chips.





	the one where thor tries to give bruce chips in a library

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so fucking absurd i am going to CRY my friend gave me the concept in this message 
> 
> “library au where thor brings potato chips into the library and starts chomping real loud while reading about dogs and bruce comes over and is like “madame ???? nO ??? loud ????” and thor is like “but have you tried these??” and starts to pour some in bruce’s hands”
> 
> i swear to god i didn't mean to make this a crack fic

The Queen of Asgard is a mess, okay? And when you put her on Midgard with nothing to do? Chaos. Absolute chaos. 

That is, if you’re Bruce Banner. And a librarian. Especially when you see said six foot three muscular woman wearing a flannel and baggy sweatpants loudly eating potato chips in the library. 

Bruce looks at her and laughs. He continues putting away books, but can’t help but keep glancing and laughing. He can hear her from ten feet away and it’s fucking hilarious. 

A few minutes pass. Now she has fucking beer. Bruce can’t help but audibly laugh because it’s just so absurd.

“Sir?” He taps on her shoulder. She’s listening to music too loudly through headphones. He can hear that she’s listening to Breakfast At Tiffany’s by Deep Blue Something and god he loves that song; she’s scanning a book about care for different breeds of dogs. Bruce doesn’t want to kick her out for disruptive behavior, he wants to keep watching and studying her. 

His first attempt at grasping her attention doesn’t work. He puts his hand on her shoulder. “Sir?” She turns around. She yanks one headphone out of her ear, then points at the button of the collar of her shirt. She turns back around. She. Fuck.

“Sorry; ma’am?” She faces him with a slight smirk. 

“Yes?”

“You’re eating really loudly. It’s bothering others here.”

“My apologies. Have you ever tried these though?” she takes his hand and tries to give him chips.

Bruce laughs and hesitantly pulls his hand away. “Please do not do that.” he says, attempting to stifle his giggling. 

“Oh, sorry. Anything else?”

Give me your number. “You’re not allowed to have alcohol in here. It makes it smell bad, and we can’t have anyone that’s drunk in he-”

“It’s Midgardian beer! I can’t get drunk off this!”

“Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Bruce immediately regretted his words. 

“My apologies.” 

Bruce walked away, trusting that she’d, unfortunately, leave. 

A few minutes later he returned to the table she was sitting at. She’d left a bit of paper torn from her book on it. 

‘Midgardians are strange. But I like your type of strange. Coffee next door, fifteen hundred tomorrow. - Thor’ 

Bruce smiled to himself, pocketing the paper. He’d pay for the book damages himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thor is a masculine trans woman fuck you


End file.
